One disadvantage to traveling by common carrier or auto is the difficulty one encounters in attempting to sleep or rest comfortably.
This difficulty is due in large part to the incessant drum of traffic and sudden noises and, most importantly, to the upright or semi-upright position in which most travelers are required to sit while they are being conveyed from one destination to another.
Obviously, these difficulties could be overcome or, in the very least, they could be abetted if the traveler were provided with means for placing his head in a secure and relaxed position. Preferably, such means would also include the ability to shut out bothersome noise.
Unfortunately, however, public conveyances and automobiles are not equipped with such means. Indeed, the head support generally available to the traveler is the seat itself or, more specifically, the extended backrest which rises above the occupant's shoulders and which thus affords him a one-dimensional support for the back of his head. No provision is made for cushioning the traveler's head to protect it from the sudden drooping which occurs when the passenger falls into a fitful sleep. Consequently, when sleep does come it is usually not a refreshing one. If not awakened by a sudden noise, then the traveler is very likely to find himself startled by the sudden drop of his head or by the rolling of his head from side to side.
To overcome this nuisance, some carriers supply passengers with pillows for their convenience. However, this service is by no means universal and, if it is available, the quantity may be limited due to the fact that carriers cannot afford to occupy limited storage space with bulky convenience items.
Furthermore, pillows must be nestled in a corner, or the like, in order to effectively cradle one's head and prevent it from rolling from side to side.
In short, the user of public conveyances and automobiles has no means now available for the safe, secure and comfortable nesting of his head so as to protect it during travel.